Tutoring
by swedemarkway
Summary: When Professor McGonagall suggests Draco seeks outside tutoring for transfiguration, a simple game turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

_God damnit. _I slammed my wand on the table and glared at the quivering rabbit I was meant to be turning into a throw pillow. It sat on my desk looking at frightened; a single tassel had sprouted from each of its ears.

"That is distressing, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall mused, her glasses balanced judgingly at the end of her nose, "Perhaps some one-on-one tutoring is in order."

My grimace deepened. I bloody well was not going to be tutored like some common invalid, "I don't think that will be necessary Professor," I sneered. She arched one eyebrow condescendingly, turned on her heel, and walked away.

I returned to my rabbit and spent the rest of the lesson trying, to no avail, to turn the terrified white rodent into an ugly cushion. The most I was able to manage was causing it to cough up some stuffing. Feeling thoroughly finished with this failure of a lesson I haphazardly threw my books into my rucksack and tossed it over one shoulder. I had nearly made it to the door when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from behind her desk, "Mr. Malfoy, a moment please."

I looked to the ceiling and let out an audible sigh, "Professor in case you hadn't noticed, I really need to study," I spoke coldly, my frustration at being unable to focus enough to master a simple transfiguration charm had left me irritable and incapable of maintaining even a fake sense of respect.

"You will mind your tone Malfoy, I am trying to assist you," She motioned for me to come towards her desk. I sighed again and slumped towards her as she wrote something on a piece of parchment, "This is the date, time and place of your first tutoring session. You will be punctual and you _will_ improve if you have any desire of passing my exam."

I took the paper and saw that the session was scheduled for this evening after dinner. There was no mention of who my tutor would be, but my desperation to leave the classroom overwhelmed my curiosity. So, with a final heavy sigh I mumbled what sounded vaguely like "Yeah, I'll be there," and strutted out the door.

By the time I made it back to the dungeons the common room was empty. I tossed my bag to the ground and slumped into the leather couch in front of the fire. Watching the bright flames dance on the shining black background of the obsidian fireplace I felt myself growing mildly concerned about who would be tutoring me, and how much I would have to pay them to keep their mouth shut. _Draco Malfoy does not need tutoring. _I would not have some goody two shoes Hufflepuff bursting about how they came to my aide in my "time of need". In fact, I couldn't think of much worse than being tutored by a Hufflepuff.

Feeling exhausted and not at all hungry, I sunk down into the couch and closed my eyes hoping to make up for this mess of a day with some sleep.

I rounded the corner to the library at a calculated ten minutes after my scheduled appointment time. If I was going to go through with this it was going to be on my time, even if that had meant purposely taking the wrong set of stairs twice. As I neared the library I saw that it was empty but for a single light burning at one of the back tables. I couldn't make out who was seated at the table, but figured it must be my lucky tutor. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time today I swaggered towards the table before stopping dead. No. One hundred and ten percent worse than a Hufflepuff. Seated beside a flickering oil lamp engrossed in a large book with small print sat the bushy headed, Potter loving mudblood, Hermione Granger.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened, prepared for a cutting remark when she interrupted my train of thought, "You're late Malfoy. I don't have all night you know, and this isn't going to be an easy thing to teach you," Her nonchalance offended me. Who was she to speak to me like her time was more valuable than mine? Like I didn't have a list a kilometer long of things I could be doing rather than spend time in a dimly lit library with a filthy mudblood. In fact, I think bathing in a tub of flesh-eating slugs ranked above spending a whole evening with Hermione Granger.

I found myself unable to respond. I walked towards the table, slammed my bag down over her book, yanked a chair out, and slumped into it with my arms crossed trying to look as disinterested as possible. Granger just rolled her eyes, "Acting like a child isn't going to help. Now, as far as this spell goes it's really quite simple if you just focus on-"

"I don't think I can focus on anything with your mudblood stench in the air, Granger," _Gold. Nailed it._ I finished with a smirk and hoped I would cause her to cry or at least run from the room in a huff, but she just rolled her eyes and pulled a small cage from under the table.

"If we're done with the pleasantries, I would really like to get this over with." She said curtly, completely disregarding the horrible thing I had just said. I sat in stunned silence. It was absolutely no fun to torment someone if they weren't going to react. If it took me all night I was going to get a rise out of her.

"All you had to say was you liked it short and sweet, love," I raised an eyebrow suggestively and leaned back further in my chair and kicking my feet up onto the table.

"You're a pig, please try to focus," she retorted. The corner of my mouth twitched in frustration. What was it going to take to get her to abandon this?

"Well I don't know how you expect me to focus with you dressed like you're going to stand on the corner of Nocturne Alley." That wasn't exactly true, I had met my fair share of night witches on that corner and none of them dressed like Granger was now. A sheer cotton shirt that hung loosely off her shoulder but clung to where her body curved, matched with cotton leggings that stretched tightly over the contours of her hips and legs. I found myself eyeing her, and then making a strange observation that maybe, in this light, with that much of her body showing she was actual decent. _Rubbish, Draco. What the hell is the matter with you. _I shook myself and remembered there was a game at hand and I couldn't be distracted by an unacceptable and clearly misplaced attraction.

"If you're going to insult me and not pay attention, then we can end this right now and you can fail the class," Her words broke my inner monologue and I decided, that this was dangerous territory I was traipsing into and I was done playing.

"Whatever, Granger. Just making an observation." We continued with the lesson, not that it helped because now there was a whole new set of distractions playing on my mind. The way her mouth parted just slightly when she concentrated on a spell and then quirked into a self-satisfied smile as it worked perfectly. The way her long dark lashes batted thoughtfully over her deep brown eyes. Christ, even her hair wasn't as bad as I remembered. No longer bushy and unmanaged it fell in soft curls down her shoulders. Granger was no longer the busy-body know-it-all with dull features and a thin frame, she was more a woman than I was willing to admit, and it was frustrating me to no end.

"So then, you just hold your wand like this and-"

"Hang on," I interrupted. She looked at me surprised and confused that I had pulled her from her explanation, "Why are you the one helping me anyway? You said it yourself, you had better things to be doing,"

"Professor McGonagall asked me," she said with the same tone of nonchalance she had used earlier, only this time it was coated over something else. Something I would recognize in an instant, self-consciousness.

"Oh, really?" I smirked, a plan forming and the old game resuming, "I doubt it. I think you rather fancy me Granger. In fact, I bet you volunteered just to get me alone. Is this one of your secret fantasies? Get me alone in the _library_ and do god knows what?" I had gotten very close to her and could see the colour rising in her face. _Yes! I struck a nerve!_

"You are absolutely unbelievable!" She hissed, the curt composure she'd had earlier vanished in an instant and she met my glare, our noses nearly touching as she spoke in clear, short bursts, "If you think for one moment that I would ever, in my life, do anything thing like that with a vile little weasel like you then you are sadly mistaken." That hurt.

"Weasel? I think you have me mistaken for a certain red-haired vagrant that you have been drooling over since first year," I challenged.

"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy. Are you jealous of Ron? Don't think I haven't noticed you ogling me since you sat down. You filthy pervert." She had done it. She had hit a nerve I hadn't realized existed. Me. Jealous of Ron Weasley? Are you fucking kidding me?! This was no longer a game.

"Don't you dare compare me to that slime Granger, I'm warning you," I gritted my teeth.

"Warning me? Please, you can't even turn this rabbit into a throw pillow Malfoy. What could you possibly be warning me about? And for the record, Ron is more of a man than you will ever be. I think this lesson is over." She threw her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave.

I caught her by the arm, "You don't know anything about me Granger," there was definite crazy in my eyes. I watched her recoil at my touch.

"I know you're a coward, and that you talk big game but I doubt you would ever act on any of the vulgar things you have said to me," Her tone was cold and sharp. She glared at me, her wrist twisting under my tight grip.

I raised an eyebrow and released my hand. She smirked and pivoted, walking towards the door. _Are you just going to let her call you out like that?_ The voice inside my head was beginning to send me some really mixed messages, but rather than dwell on sanity or consequences I simply chose to act.

I outpaced Granger and blocked her exit to the door, she opened her mouth to speak but it was too late for her to say anything else to insult my pride. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me, quickly bringing my mouth to reach hers.

For a split second, she gave in. I felt her body relax against mine and knew that I had won. I pulled away and turned, heading through the door, "Don't you ever accuse me of being a coward again," I said coldly over my shoulder. I got one last look of her standing in the doorway of the library, looking completely baffled. I felt a fresh smirk creep across my face when as I looked away I saw her bring her hand to her lips as if to ask _what the fuck just happened here?_


	2. Chapter 2

I brought my hand to my mouth, looking as confused as possible. Once I saw the smirk spread across his face and watched him disappear behind the corner I laughed. _I've got him. _Malfoy had played right into my hands. I knew I would eventually frustrate him to the point of action, that had been the whole reasoning behind my volunteering for this tutoring position. He had nearly been correct in his accusation of me purposely trying to get him alone, minus the fantasy bit. No, this was all part of a greater plan.

I had watched Ron sneak behind pillars and into empty classrooms with _that girl_ too many times. If he was going to ignore me for some intellectually depraved bimbo, I was going to get his attention at any and all costs. Even if that meant letting Malfoy think he had pulled one over on me.

It wasn't like it had been difficult, boys were typical. Easy to manipulate and out maneuver, I'd seen his game the minute he sat down and had backed him into a corner he hadn't been expecting. While he was probably walking back to his common room with a smarmy smile thinking he had won, he would have no idea that he had really just acted exactly as I had expected.

I let another chuckle out before starting the trek back to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, I climbed through the portrait hole right as Ron and his unfortunate companion had decided that the common room was their own personal love den. Disgusted, I didn't bother to even glance in their direction but stomped loudly all the way up to the girls' dormitory. My plan had worked and a bigger scheme had been set into motion. I tried to focus on that, they were not going to bring me down on this night. I really hadn't gotten the short end of this deal either. It was no use denying that Draco was attractive, and that kiss had been nothing to turn my nose up at even for its brevity. No, this was going to be a win-win situation for me. Ron would be furious enough to stop ignoring me and I would be getting Draco on the side. I smiled to myself and got ready for bed.

I woke up refreshed and glad it was Saturday. For a while I just lay in my bed allowing myself some much deserved relaxation when I heard a scratch on my window. A tawny owl had perched herself on the ledge and was clamoring to get in. I opened the window and the owl obediently stuck out her leg to reveal a small note attached to it. I untied the parchment and rewarded her with a treat, and she set out before I had even opened the letter. In small script were only a few words,

_SOS! I need to talk something out! –G_

I smiled, I wasn't the only one plotting this year. Ginny Weasley had also been trying her hand at manipulation, these boys were so painfully oblivious. The only difference in our situation was that she wasn't competing with another girl, but with the occasional interference of You-Know-Who and the constant distraction of quidditch. I loved Harry dearly, but his priorities were often skewed. I threw a sweater around my shoulders and headed down the stairs to the lower year dormitory. Unfortunately, Lavender Brown decided to take a trip the lavatory just as I began my descent. We came together in the doorway, our shoulders bumping awkwardly, I gritted my teeth and looked straight ahead, resisting the jealous urge to body check her into the railing of the spiral staircase or perhaps over it. She smiled and wished me a good morning. I acted as if I were a deaf mute and continued to stare straight ahead.

Ginny sat on her bed, her hands covering her eyes and surrounded by various letters and wrappings, "He's driving me mad Hermione, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Ginny spread her hands out indicating what I now recognized to be chocolate wrappers and carefully printed letters no doubt describing the burning affection of Dean Thomas. Ginny was following my advice in dating other boys to try and make herself obvious to the female challenged Chose One. Sadly, it appeared that Dean was very devoted and Ginny rather uninterested.

"Just give it some time," I mused, sitting next to her on the bed, "Harry has totally noticed, I catch him staring at you all the time. I'm sure this will work. You have just got to power through. In the meantime it means free chocolate!" I teased and finally got a laugh.

"Where were you last night anyway? We missed you at dinner, they had you're favourite pudding and everything," she began to levitate a single wrapper at a time carefully into the waste bin at the other end of the room.

"Just had some late night studying to do, the usual," I shrugged, trying really hard to make it sound like the most interesting thing I had done last night was read a textbook.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "You sure you weren't just avoiding Lavender and Ron?"

I sighed, "Maybe a bit, but really I did have some studying and a tutoring session to do,"

"Tutoring session?" Ginny questioned, "Was it with a guy? Is he good looking? Who is it? You could totally use that to make Ron jealous! Hermione please tell me he's good looking," Ginny's eyes were wide with scheming and I couldn't help but smile. It couldn't hurt to let her in on the plan I suppose.

I laughed, "Ginny, it's like you don't even know me, it's already a part of the plan. But if I tell you, you have to swear to two things."

"This is going to be good," Ginny said, moving in and looking eager.

"Number one, you cannot tell anyone. This is top secret, high security," She nodded and I continued, "And two you cannot judge me until I have fully explained the situation,"

"Oh my god Hermione, it's not that Zachariah shit is it?" Her nose scrunched up and I laughed again.

"Oh no, it's much, much worse," Her eyes got wider, but she didn't say anything so I continued, "It's Malfoy,"

I waited for an explosion, Ginny's eyes got so wide I thought they were going to fall from her skull, but to my surprise rather than the expected stream of curses, her mouth curved into a devilish smile, "You little minx! God, you are brilliant!" She let loose a long line of laughter and laid back on her bed.

"Really? You don't think it's foolish?" I questioned, suspicious of her reaction.

"Oh no, it's completely stupid and disgusting, but totally perfect," She laughed again, "Ron is going to shit himself,"

I smiled, Ginny was a total instigator, but right now that was exactly what I needed.

We chatted some more about school and boys and it was nice, especially with the serious tone that had settled over everything lately. We continued for a few hours before I departed for my room to get ready for lunch.

"Save me a spot, I'll meet you there," I called over my shoulder as I left her room.

Smiling and happy from spending the morning with Ginny I pushed into my room only to see that I had left the window ajar and a stunning eagle sat perched on my desk, looking bored. Confused as to what it would be doing there I moved closer and saw that it had a piece of parchment carefully tied around its leg. It nipped at my fingers as I tried to untie the knot, _bloody bird. _I attempted to give it a treat, but it snubbed it and vanished out the window in a flourish.

_Who the hell uses an eagle to deliver post? _I wasn't very surprised when I opened the parchment I saw it was signed by one Draco Malfoy, requesting my presence in


	3. Chapter 3

_8 o'clock. _I paced back and forth in the dormitory. I had really done it now. My proud bravado had died away not long after I had left the library last night. Thoughts had attacked me from all sides. _What if someone had seen? What would father say? She's a mudblood! But damn, what a kiss. _That last one had caught me off guard. I had tried to shake it. Forcing myself to remember my status, my future, my name, _my mission_. All of those things indicated that what I had done had been completely idiotic. I had taken the game too far. I had never even planned on kissing her, only irritating her enough to leave. None of it mattered now. It was all I could think of. The way her body had pushed against mine for an instant before I had pulled away. The smell of her light floral perfume. Her soft mouth against mine. _What the hell is wrong with me! I have so many more important things to concern myself with than brooding over some mudblood slag. _

I let out a disgruntled sigh and flopped down on my bed. I had sent her a message before lunch and she still hadn't replied. It was nearly the time I had arranged to meet her. _What should I care if she responds, anyway. _I wished I could not care, but I had to know. I had to know if what I was feeling was the cumulative stress and temporary insanity that sixth year was already posing, or if- No. There was no _if_. There could only be crazy. I was crazy, and when I saw her again I would feel nothing but disgust at her blood rank.

I closed my eyes when there was a tap on the window across the room. Her owl had come. I sat bolt upright and then scolded myself for the reaction. _Calm down, Draco. It doesn't matter, remember?_ I crossed the room in a slow and disinterested manner even though I could hear the blood in my ears and feel the nerves stinging in my fingertips as I untied the parchment from the owl. I held my breath and opened the note,

_9:30 –Hermione_

I grimaced, realizing I wasn't the only player in this game anymore. _She's messing with me. _Then I realized I was talking about goody-two-shoes Granger, and the thought of her doing anything even slightly devious was laughable. _She's probably just madly in love with me already, _I smirked, _probably thinks this is an invitation to be her steady boyfriend. _The thought was so mad I laughed out loud. I began to picture what _that _would look like. Granger and I walking through the halls hand in hand, sitting together at meals, smiling from across classes, sneaking off to abandoned parts of the castle…_STOP. It's was starting to sound like I wanted her. _This had to end tonight. I would no longer allow some stress induced fantasy to possess me. I would meet her at 9:30 and she would be a mudblood and I would be a Malfoy and I would crush all her hopes of getting even a second glance from me.

At 9:25 I set out for the library, unlike the last time I made sure I would arrive punctually. I wanted this to end. I got to the door and saw that, just like last night, only a single lamp was burning towards the back. Breathing deeply I set towards it. I struggled to grapple my composure when I saw her. Her hair hung in loose curls like the night before but this time she wore an oversized oxford that had been rolled to her elbows and the top three buttons left undone. She delicately moved her index finger along her lower lip as she read the same enormous book from the prior evening. _This is exceptionally bad. _I cleared my throat. She raised her head, met my eyes, gave a bored shrug, and went back to her book.

"Well get on with it Malfoy, why was it so urgent that I meet you here tonight?" She didn't even look up from her book, but continued reading and looking completely bored by the whole situation.

_Are you fucking kidding me?! _"You're joking, right?" I took a step towards her, my words cold, "You are honestly going to act like nothing happened?" I gritted my teeth and stared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Has something happened? I wasn't aware," her words dripped with put-on confusion and surprise, "Perhaps you could enlighten me," Her eyes were wide and childish. I nearly snapped.

"Stop playing around. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm just trying to make sure you realize that the joke's on you because it didn't matter and it was all just a game!" I nearly screeched. _Not composed and cold at all, Draco. You sound like an impudent child. Way to go. _

"You know, perhaps if you could tell me exactly what _didn't _happen I would be able to help you, Draco. However, at the moment, I wasn't aware that anything had happened," She rested her head on her hand and looked at me challengingly.

"You're honestly going to act this way until I say it?" I sighed, sitting down across from her.

"I wasn't aware I was acting in any way, but if you've got something to share I would love to hear it," she smiled condescendingly and put her hand lightly on mine like a teacher would to get a child who had done something wrong to confess.

I snatched my hand away and stood up, "Whatever, Granger. It wasn't that good of a kiss anyway. I don't know why I bothered asking you here," I shrugged and began to swagger away.

"If it wasn't that good Draco," She stood, walked behind me, placed her hand on my shoulder, brought her lips to my ear, and whispered, "Why don't you show me what you're actually capable of?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as a disclaimer, the smut has arrived. **

I moved my lips from the hollow behind his ear slowly down the back of his neck in light kisses, barely gracing his skin. My hand still pressed to his shoulder I felt the muscles tighten under my fingers and waited for his move. He spun on his heel and faced me, his grey eyes were wide. Part of me was frightened. Screamed for me to run, abandon this whole thing and leave, but most of me was coursing with an excitement I had never known before. He traced his fingers up my arm, watching them the whole time until they reached just under my jaw and followed the line to my lips. Slowly he stroked my lower lip the back of his thumb. His other hand had found the sway of my back and pulled our waists together.

"Is that a challenge?" He said quietly. Our faces were so close together I could feel his sweet breath.

"That depends, are you up to it?" I offered, closing the space between us even more.

His grip on my back tightened and the fingers that had once played so delicately on my lips moved to my hair, "Don't insult me, Granger," he smiled and pressed his mouth to mine.

It was soft, like it had been last night. Careful, like he was being gentle. I didn't understand what he was doing, he was not at all meeting my challenge, "Don't baby me, Draco." I hissed, moving his hand to my waist and mine through his hair. I deepened the kiss, pulling him to me. I was overwhelmed by a sudden hunger. It felt so good to feel like I was getting away with something. It felt good to be doing something so wrong with someone so completely wrong. I had to stop myself from imagining the look on Ron's face to focus on Draco.

We had backed up to one of the desks and without breaking the kiss he had lifted me onto the desk and had started to climb on top of me. My fist pressed into the soft spot between the end of his ribs, though I don't think you could say that any part of Malfoy was _soft, _"I'm taking control," I said breathlessly against his mouth.

"Whatever you say tutor," he said with a wide grin but dark eyes that let me know he was ready to play. He pulled me into a seated position and continued to move his mouth rapidly against mine, no longer trying to be careful, until I broke the kiss and put my flat hand on his chest and pushed him down against the table. His eyes went wide at my sudden movement. I carefully straddled his waist and bent over him leaving the same soft kisses as before down his jaw and throat. He moved underneath me and murmured something that sounded like praying. I ignored him and began to kiss him again while slowly moving my hips against his groin and delicately unbuttoning his shirt.

He groaned against my mouth, "Don't be such a fucking tease, Granger," he growled. I smiled. I was going to enjoy every minute of this. I pulled away and began unbuttoning my own shirt, still grinding against him in slow circular motions. I let my shirt fall to the ground and took his hand in both of mine and started at the hollow of my throat and carefully led him around the curves of my body. His eyes were calculating as he watched me control him. I settled his hand on my waist and moved in to kiss him again, distracting him while I began to undo the fastenings on his trousers.

He moved his hands along my chest and back whispering quietly to himself. I finally got him free of his pants and he slid his hands to the waist of my skirt skillfully sliding it and my panties off in one swift motion.

"No turning back now, Granger. Sure you can handle it?" He smirked as I began tugging at his briefs.

"I'm sure I will manage," I breathed against his mouth as I kissed him once more, slowly and deliberately lowered myself onto him.

I clenched my teeth together to keep from letting loose a scream, _THIS IS INCREDIBLY BAD. I SHOULD NOT BE ENJOYING THIS. _Unfortunately, not even the screaming inside my head could keep me from feeling what I was feeling. She guided herself skillfully along me, like she knew exactly how to move to make even laying down a dizzying event, _so not a virgin then. _I didn't even have time to register how ridiculous that was when she picked up pace and nearly pushed me over the edge. _That's it. _

I hooked my foot into the back of her knee and pulled. The look of surprise on her face was priceless as I maneuvered her beneath me and took control, "My turn," I hissed into her throat as I began to push deeply inside her.

She breathed a heady moan into my shoulder and dug her nails into the back of my neck, "Oh, Draco," her head fell back and her back arched allowing me deeper access. I pushed harder, keeping a steady rhythm. She whimpered under me, "Please, please just-" I slowed my pace, ignoring her pleas and began to slowly move my mouth along her neck and chest. She groaned, impatient with my careful treatment.

"Patience is virtue, Hermione," I breathed. She grabbed hold of the back of my neck and pulled herself into my lap, straddling me once again and regaining control.

"I want you now," She growled, her brown eyes burning. Our mouths met in a frantic flurry of kisses, hot and quick. Our tongues fought as she began to move quickly, slamming herself down on me.

"Christ," I whispered as I felt her contract around me and my own resistance completely slip away. She crushed her mouth onto mine to smother the noises that undoubtedly would have come from both of us and rode it out.

She dismounted and I lay back on the table, breathing hard. Her head fell to my chest and for a moment there was silence. Satisfied, hot silence.

"B plus," She murmured as she traced her fingers along my chest.

This time I only smiled, "I guess I still need tutoring then," I chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid in bed with my hands by my sides. I could still feel her touching me, like she had burned her fingers into my skin. What had I done? I had gone to meet her with the intention of making her cry, crushing her dreams of ever catching my eye again and I. Had. Fucked. Her. In the library of all places! Had I actually gone mad? How had it even happened? I had been so sure I was going to leave. One foot out the door, and then her touch had completely stopped me. I felt weak and disgusted with myself. _A mudblood, honestly Draco? _To top it off, it was now all I could think about.

I hadn't slept or eaten since. Only a constant replay of Hermione looking down at me with a slight blush across her face and a plan in her eyes. That minx had played me, and I had allowed myself to be played. In the library! I smothered my face with my hands and decided to take my tenth shower in the last twenty-two hours and head down to dinner.

_Just act like nothing happened. It was only sex right? What do I care. She was merely a means to an end. _All my internal pep talk was doing was making me furious. She is not a means to an end! What happened that night, as wrong as it was and as unforgivable a situation, had meant something. All the self-berating in the world was not going to change that. I slumped over to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and slouched down near Blaise who was preoccupied with the interesting story the top three buttons of Pansy's shirt were telling. I rolled my eyes and looked around, my sight almost immediately shifting to her. Already bored of what was happening around me I figured it couldn't hurt if I happened to space out in her direction. Watching her laugh and talk and be herself around other people made something burn in my stomach. _Jealousy. You fucked her once and now you want her to talk to you?! What is happening here?_ I groaned audibly and removed myself from the table without so much as looking at food. I turned one last time to look at her, and found her eyes on me. Not with the malicious stare I had received for the last 6 years, and not with the hunger she had had that night, but with curiosity. _Even concern?_ My breath caught. Concern? That was not something I got much of. Maybe she's thinking about me, mayb-_stop. _

I stalked out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the dungeons. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to force myself to think clearly, but by the time I opened them I realized I had gone the wrong way and instead of heading down to the dungeons I had found myself halfway up the flight of stairs that led to the library. _You're joking, right? _I sighed, not really wanting to go back to my dormitory anyway and decided I could at least try to make up for the lack of studying I had received in my last "tutoring" session.

The library was quiet and dark, I welcomed the peace as it seemed that even my rampant thoughts found peace here. _I guess that's what she likes about it, _I thought. Smiling to myself I found a table near the back and ignited the lantern with my wand and began searching for a copy of the transfiguration textbook. _There's so many bloody books_, I scowled bringing my face very close to the spines trying to read the impossibly small script that had all but faded with age.

"You're looking in the wrong section," came a calm voice, that nearly made my piss my pants, from the doorway, "They're arranged by subject then alphabetically by author. You're looking at Herbology right now,"

I turned slowly to confirm what I already knew, but desperately wanted to be false. There stood Hermione Granger, sheepishly folding her arms and smiling as my eyes met hers. _Not at all like the other night. _

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey guys, sorry this one's so short but I really wanted to update with something!

I can't tell you how unbelievably grateful I am for everyone who has stopped by to read my story!

Seriously, it's been awesome to read reviews and watch my stats climb.

So thanks again and I promise to keep posting as long as you keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

He just looked at me. His eyebrows pulled together and the smirk that usually graced his face was pulled into a frown. He didn't say anything, just looked at me with the most sickeningly sad face I had ever seen. I could see the inner turmoil wrestling under his features, _I know how you feel. _

"Oh, thanks," he finally mumbled and shuffled towards the right section.

"Draco, wait," I called after him taking another step closer and then regretting it because I didn't know what to say.

"What?" He cut coldly from behind a bookshelf. I was taken aback by the harshness of his tone.

"I just-"

"You just what? What could you possibly have to say to me Granger after what you've caused here," He had reappeared with the right book in hand, looking at me with a pained expression that he was trying hard to mask in anger, but just couldn't seem to hold together anymore.

"Listen, I'm not going to apologize for what happened. You're being a huge baby about the whole thing! It was only se-" I couldn't finish because his eyebrows shot up and he turned his head slightly, preparing a retort.

"Only sex?" He said lowly and leaned against the table, "Is that really all it was to you? Sex? A means to an end?" He held my eyes until I was forced to look away, he was making me very uncomfortable.

"I guess? I mean I don't know. What do you want me to say? I'm just as confused as you are! I mean I had a plan, and it was a game, but then you just- and I just- and I- I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" Tears were starting to burn behind my eyes and I looked to the floor when I heard him chuckle.

"Damn, Hermione," He laughed a little more.

"What's so fucking funny , huh?" I spat, stepping towards him and stabbing my finger into his chest.

He caught my hand with his, "You're funny, and unpredictable. I kept telling myself it was crazy to think you were playing the same game, but it would appear we don't think so differently," He brought my hand to his lips and pressed them lightly against my knuckles.

I could feel red blazing under my skin and my jaw going a little slack at this completely un-Malfoylike move, "What about now?"

"Hmm..?" He said looking at me carefully.

"Is it a game now?" I breathed, the way he was looking at me was making me feel very funny, and not necessarily in a bad way. There was very little room between us and his hand was still tight around mine, I was sure he could feel the pulse pounding in my fingers.

He laughed again quietly, "You know what Hermione, I think I'm just about done with games. What about you? Is this," he said as he slid his other hand around my waist and rested it on my lower back, "still a game to you?"

I looked up at him, our faces incredibly close. I could once again feel his cool breath on my face and I found myself just drinking him in. His eyes were such a peculiar colour, what could be mistaken for light blue was actually a startling grey. His features had matured a lot in the last few years, now sharp and cutting, drawing dramatic shadows in the flickering lantern light. His mouth was pale but full and currently pouting in my direction.

"I…I don't think it can be," I whispered.

The corner of his mouth quirked up to reestablish the signature smirk to his perfect mouth, "Good because I don't think I'm interested in just playing around anymore,"

Before I could register what was happening, something burst inside my chest and I ran my hand along the cut of his jaw until my fingertip found the underside of his chin and I slowly brought his mouth down to mine, craving him.

Our mouths connected and briefly I felt his smile pressed against mine. I had honestly never felt so at peace. He was tender and soft and for the first time I wasn't irritated. Because it was no longer a game, neither of us was trying to pull one over on the other. This was about no one but us. Not about making Ron jealous, or being rebellious. I wanted him, and it would appear that he felt the same way.

His thumb gently stroked my cheek as his mouth pressed to mine. It was sweet and I was melting into him, allowing myself to simply be content to kiss him and not care if anything happened next.

"Hey Hermione, you in here?" I pulled away looking wide-eyed at Draco as we both registered who had just entered the library and was just a few meters away. He mouthed something and made a wild hand motion, but I just pressed my mouth to his again quickly mouthed 'stay' and ran around the bookshelf corner.

"Yeah, just doing some last minute studying Harry. Did you need something?" I smiled at him pleasantly. It felt strange to be lying to Harry about something that was so obviously a no-no.

"No, I was just worried about you. You just kind of disappeared after dinner and with Ron being, you know, what he's being I figured I'd come look for you," He looked at me expectantly and I tried not to look too guilty.

"Tell you what," I started, "I've got a few more things to finish up here, but I'll be up in the common room in fifteen minutes and I can look over that Ancient Runes essay you were asking me about earlier," I sincerely hoped that would be enough.

His face lit up, "Seriously! Ah wow Hermione, you're a life saver! I have no idea what to do next," he turned to leave and I finally let out a breath, "See you in a few," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the library.

"Yeah, sure!" I called after him and stood and watched until he had rounded the corner before I returned to Draco who was now absently flipping through the transfiguration book.

"Did you get rid of him?" He said looking up from the book.

"Just barely," I breathed, "We have seriously got to be careful Draco, Harry is notorious for walking in on situations he ought not to,"

Draco laughed, "Potter," then shook his head, "You're probably right though, the school library is probably not the best place for our private rendezvous," He trailed his fingers up my arm making me take a deep breath to control a shiver.

"The room of requirement," I breathed, surprised by my own words.

"Brilliant," He said, a wide smile spread across his face and he kissed me again swiftly, "Wait for my owl tomorrow," He put the book back on the shelf and turned to leave.

"Hang on a second," I said, catching his arm, "I don't have to be in the common room for fifteen minutes," I smirked at him and pushed my body closer to his.

"My god Hermione, you are a crafty little witch aren't you," I didn't respond, I simply closed the space between us and pressed my mouth to his, enjoying the way his hard chest felt under my fingers while his soft mouth pressed gently to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

I could have practically skipped back to my dormitory. The warmth in my chest was indescribable and for the first time all year I wasn't dreading the next day. _She said it wasn't a game. She actually cares. _The very thought of having someone care for me made me smile broadly as I sauntered into the dungeons.

A few of my housemates stopped to inquire what could possibly be making me so gleeful. Most decided I must have done something particularly nasty to someone. Blaise however, saw through that, "Who's the lucky lady, Draco?" Blaise smirked, and quirked his eyebrow challengingly.

My good mood faded. The pleasant smile replaced with a callous frown, "What makes you so interested Blaise? Things a little bleak with Pansy?" I smirked as Blaise narrowed his eyes. Blaise had picked up my sloppy seconds, Pansy Parkinson, and rumor had it she was still carrying a torch for me that put a damper on any of Blaise's attempts.

"So it's a Hufflepuff then? Or someone even lower on the scale?" The other boy was obviously angry and it was making him forget who he was talking to. I was in too good a mood to stop him though, and let him continue, "So come on then, who is it?"

Casually, I leaned up against the wall, crossing my arms and shaking my head as I laughed at the boy's desperate attempts to embarrass me.

"So maybe she's not just a run-and-done girl then?" Blaise took a step closer to me. _Careful_, "Maybe you have real _feelings _for her." My smirk turned to a scowl, but he didn't stop, "Maybe you think she's got them for you too, but everyone here knows it's hard to care for someone whose heart belongs to their mummy. Isn't that right, Draco?" I met Blaise's eyes just long enough for him to know he'd crossed the line.

_BOOM._ I grabbed him by the front of his robes and checked him into the ground. The boy's once taunting confidence evaporated quickly as I whipped my wand from my pocket and pointed it right at him. With a quiet hiss a long metal chain began to spout from the end of it, starting at his feet and tightly coiling with snake-like dexterity around his whole body. Blaise's eyes were wide with fear as the chain finally stopped coiling and I loomed over him with the point of my wand aimed at his throat.

It had become very silent, and for a moment I found myself feeding off the fear of the room, especially Blaise's. Stunned stares came from all directions and I lowered my body so I could speak directly into the terrified boy's ear, "Do not forget your place Zabini, because I will find you a new one." I paused just long enough to hear him wimper, "How does the bottom of the lake sound?" Blaise said nothing but stared at the ceiling with a mix of embarrassment and fear coating his features.

I laughed and began to walk away from the scene. Just as I was halfway up the stairs that led to the dormitories I waved my wand and with a sound that rang like a whip crack, the chains around Blaise disappeared and the room let out a collective breath. Draco Malfoy was not to be trifled with.

* * *

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW THAT YOU ARE A FILTHY LIAR AND THAT YOU HAVE DAMAGED MY EARS THIS WAY FOR A GOOD LAUGH," Ginny's shrill voice filled the dormitory and probably most of the castle, I giggled and pulled the now standing-in-shock Ginny back onto the bed.

"Shh silly, remember what I told you? There's a greater plan at work here," I laughed again.

"There bloody well better be Hermione. You realize that you are literally sleeping with the devil right? That isn't even considered a figure of speech in your case!" Ginny had thrown her hands in the air in exasperation and flopped onto the bed, "Draco Malfoy, Christ, was it any good?" She rolled onto her stomach and looked at me expectantly.

"Ginny! You can't just ask that!" I squealed.

"Excuse me for being curious, but seriously, on what kind of scale are we talking here?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow. I brushed her off, heat flooding to my face at the thought of the kind of scale they would be talking about.

"I've already told you that's not the point. The point is that I've now got him wound so tightly around my finger that it's more fun. Besides, Ron is completely hopeless right now with that troll and it'll give me something to do. In any case, I'm getting tutoring credit, so that's a bonus," I shrugged and looked out the window.

Ginny squealed, "Hermione, you had actual intercourse with the most vile, but also one of the most attractive, males on this campus and you are trying to tell me that getting school credit is a bonus?! Are you completely mad?!" I rolled my eyes, but Ginny continued, "You have got to give me details! You can't just drop a bomb like this when my own love life is looking as bleak as Azkaban and expect me to be content with no information," She pouted her lower lip and looked pitiful.

"Oh for goodness sake," I sighed, "I'm not going to tell you anything, but I do need help making a decision. He wants me to meet him again, but this time somewhere more _private_. I'm thinking I need to become suddenly ill tonight or this plan might be out of my hands," I admitted, I had not been able to maintain control of the situation once things had become heated. My mind casually drifted to the feeling of need I had felt for his body and it made made blush again. Ginny, who had noticed the blood in my cheeks, pulled me from those thoughts.

"So it was that good, huh?" Ginny looked excited in a plotting way, "You've got to keep him begging. I say you don't go tonight. That is, if you can resist the call of his manhood, and then you stay aloof for a bit. That will drive him mad. Maybe mad enough to do something in public, say, in front of Ron?" Ginny concluded with a proud smirk.

"You may just be the most devious creature I have ever met Ginny Weasley," I laughed.

"I take after Fred and George."

* * *

Authors Note:

I hadn't written in a while and decided that these two chapters were too short to stand alone, so I just combined the two perspectives.

I promise the next one will be longer :)

Have a good evening lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

I clutched the quickly scrawled note in my hand, still sprawled across my bed where I had flung myself after reading it.

_"Feeling ill, can't make it tonight. Maybe some other time? _

_-Hermione"_

What the hell was she playing at? Had I imagined her concern? Or the way her body had been pinned against mine as we had kissed? It was impossible, she had said herself that this wasn't a game.

I would just have to trust her.

_For the love of God, Draco. When did you become a love sick flobberworm? Get the hell out of this room and do something. _

I let the note fall to the floor and slowly rose from my bed. I was Draco Malfoy. Just because one girl was playing hard to get tonight, didn't mean they all were. In fact, there was one in particular who would gladly let me in.

I smirked, feeling my old self return with a new vigor and set off in the direction of Pansy Parkinson's room.

For the average male student, access to the girl's dormitories was forbidden, but I knew the secret. Someone long before me, with intentions very much like my own, had created a way through. Normally once a boy attempted to ascend the stairs leading to the dorms, a shrill cry mimicking that of a banshee would immobilize the intruder until they could be reprimanded. However, every charm had a counter charm. Right at the edge of the staircase, just above eye level was a brick marked with a strange symbol. You tapped the symbol twice and the brick released from the wall. When carried, the brick emitted a cloaking counter charm that allowed you to reach the desired room undetected. It was pretty smart, and I was quite pleased to be the only holder of such a secret. It kept my options pretty much perpetually open, but there was a specific poison I was after tonight. Especially after the way Blaise had accosted me in the common room earlier.

I arrived at Pansy's door, brick in hand and felt something in my stomach I hadn't accounted for: remorse. Suddenly, this seemed like a less than stellar plan and I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and brood over why Hermione had broken our plans.

_Stop being such a sniveling brat. You're losing your edge. _

I straightened up and gritted my teeth, scowling as I knocked on Pansy's door lightly.

I barely had time to blink before the door was flung open to reveal Pansy Parkinson in black silk shorts and a lace camisole contrasting sharply with her porcelain pale skin. Her eyes flashed with surprise as she realized who had come calling, but she recovered quickly. Her hip shot out and she pushed her breasts towards me, lazily throwing her arm around my shoulder and pulling herself closer, "Draco, darling," she purred, "I was wondering when you'd come visit me. I've been so lonely," She pouted dramatically.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her obvious excess, and found myself thinking, more than ever, that this was a bad idea. But I'd come too far, may as well get a pay off at this point.

"No talking," I said without inflection and pushed her backwards into the room. Her eyes went wide, I turned and shut the door behind us and before I could take another step she clasped her arms around my neck, wrapped her legs around my waist, and plastered her mouth onto mine. I found myself feeling very false, and wishing quietly that it was Hermione's soft kiss against my mouth and not Pansy's put on one. I sighed internally and decided there were worse situations I could be in and walked us over to her bed.

* * *

Unsatisfied and irritable was all I felt as I lounged in the strewn mess of her bed, her head heavy and hot against my chest. She dragged long nails across my leg. I thought about what I had just done. There had been no passion, or even relief in it. A means to an end. I knew now, more than ever, that sex with Pansy was a mistake.

"Who is she, Draco?" Pansy asked.

I scoffed, "Been listening to your boyfriend again have you Pansy?" I retorted.

"Well something's different," she said pointedly, rolling over to face me, "Did you even enjoy yourself?"

I looked at her, the strong scent of her perfume was too sickeningly sweet and her body was always pushed forward in an offer. I grimaced and looked away.

"It's okay, you know," she said quietly sensing my distaste, and placing a kiss on my chest "I am just glad that you paid me some attention. You've been so vacant lately,"

This comment was too much, I hung my head in shame and sighed, "I'm sorry, Pansy. I shouldn't have come. You deserve better," I looked at her honestly and saw a single tear slip down her cheek.

Her hand reached out and brushed my face, "Thank you, Draco. You have no idea what it means to hear that. Don't let her get away," My face gave an involuntary twitch and I rose to collect my things and, brick in hand, left her room.

The next morning I woke with renewed purpose at the prospect of seeing Hermione in class and hurriedly got ready and headed to the Great Hall. Unfortunately, she was suspiciously absent from the Gryffindor table. I sat for a while and noticed Pansy brushing off Blaise's advances, she caught my eye and smiled and for the first time in a while I thought maybe I had done something right. Still, Hermione hadn't arrived. Annoyed, I decided I was better off just heading to the first class and trying to catch her before everyone else started to file in. I lingered by the door to the potions classroom for thirty minutes with no sign of her, people had begun to arrive and I started to grow concerned. _Was she really sick? Is she alright? Missing a class? She must be on her death bed. _

Potions finished without any sign of her. I slumped off to my next class, more than disheartened at having to spend the rest of the day without even seeing her. The events from that evening were beginning to resemble fantasy and I was starting to doubt my memory.

I sat in a distracted stupor through the next two classes, which we didn't share, thinking up possible reasons for her absence. These only got more and more ridiculous as the day dragged on and before I even realized it I was halfway to the Great Hall for lunch. I stopped mid-step and decided I wasn't hungry and instead decided the library was where I would spend this period.

I held my breath as I rounded the corner and then scolded myself for thinking she would be there. _Hermione Granger, skip class? You really have lost it. _The library was empty and I dropped my things at the usual table and spent the rest of lunch completing a week's worth of homework in one sitting.

Scowling about how sub par this day had been I shoved my things haphazardly into my rucksack and set out for Transfiguration.

I was the first to enter the classroom and I dropped my things onto my desk and slumped in my chair, crossing my arms and scowling.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I must say I am surprised to see your obvious enthusiasm for class," Professor McGonagall mused from her desk, "Can I assume your tutoring sessions are going well?"

I gritted my teeth, then laughed quietly,_ if only she knew._ "Assume away, Professor," I responded.

"Hmph, well I do hope so for the sake of your performance on this exam," she said without looking at me.

"I can promise my performance will be plenty proficient," I smirked and leaned back in my chair crossing my arms behind my head.

People began to pour into the classroom and I found myself looking for her. Potter and Weasly walked in alone and my hopes sank. _Where the hell is she? _For a moment I considered posing this inquiry to Potter and then realized that was two steps over insane and resumed my distracted thinking. Professor McGonagall had gone on about the complexities of transfiguring living things to inanimate objects for roughly forty-five minutes when the hinges of the heavy wooden door to the classroom groaned and hurried footsteps followed. I sat up straight restraining myself from turning around to see who it was, looking down at my blank notes very intently.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a gray blur streak past my desk towards the front of the room, there was a hushed silence in the room.

"I see, very well Ms. Granger. Take your seat," Professor McGonagall responded to a rapid whisper I hadn't been able to make out. I continued to stare deeply at the parchment as I heard a chair scrape against the stone floor and and bag being set gently on a desk. I didn't chance a look until the class had resumed its usual energy, I barely turned my head and looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Her auburn hair had been hastily tied up and her uniform which was usually so pristine seemed to be hurriedly thrown on and disheveled. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked completely flustered. I smiled, she was beautiful.

Her presence alone allowed me to banish my distracted thoughts from earlier. I paid full attention to the lesson, comforted simply by her existing in the same room as me. However, when she didn't try to catch my eye or make any motion towards me I grew irritated. I found myself staring at her from across the room, and as if she could feel my gaze on her, she licked her lips and slid her hand along her thigh, pulling her skirt up slightly. I felt my mouth open and my eyes go wide.

"Wouldn't you say, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall's condescending tone snapped me back to attention. She peered down at me through the small glasses perched on the end of her nose, she pursed her lips.

"I-Uh..I would definitely say, Professor," I responded with a half smirk, still fully distracted from the scene across the room. She arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Well now that you have returned to us, as I was saying…" I didn't hear the rest because I heard a quiet giggle coming from across the room and my eyes flashed to meet hers. She smiled at me for the briefest of seconds, gave a wink, and returned to her notes with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell is he looking at?" Ron muttered in my ear, eyeing Draco with malice.

"Who knows. Why do you care what he's looking at," I spat at him. My tone surprised me, but my attempt to play ill had been rudely interrupted by Lavender Brown actually being sick and using the Hospital Wing as her personal gossip hall. Eventually I hadn't been able to stand it and told Madame Pomfrey I was feeling much better and begged her to let me go to class. One look in Lavender's direction and she had obliged.

"I dunno. I just don't like it," Ron said and resumed his scribbled notes.

I acted as if I hadn't heard him and let the conversation die. When Professor McGonagall ended the class I slowly gathered my things and put them carefully into my bag, I wasn't really in the mood to hear from or about Ronald anymore today. I told them I would meet them later and they left the room discussing Quidditch practice. I sighed and finished packing the rest of my things and slinging my bag over my shoulder, but when I turned to walk towards the door I ran into something hard and _blonde._

I looked up in surprise, "Draco! What are yo-" My exclamation was muffled as he pressed his mouth against mine. I felt a strange tingling in my chest and I returned the kiss, putting my hand around his neck and standing lightly on tip toe.

He pulled away first, "I've been waiting to do that all class. You're lucky I was able to restrain myself after what you pulled," He smirked, brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"Well I hadn't realized that I've been wanting to do the same thing until now," I said quietly. It was true, between my irritation with Lavender and the general frustration Draco caused me it was safe to say that my attempt at driving him crazy had backfired and resulted in both of us…KISSING IN THE TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM?! My eyes went wide and I looked around the room wildly.

Draco laughed, "Calm down, no one's here. It's just us now," His eyes smoldered with plans that both excited and frightened me. Being alone with him somewhere so public was making me nervous, but in a good way. Which was ridiculous considering our past rendezvous location.

He licked his lower lip and placed a finger in the hollow under my chin and once again pulled my mouth to his. My judgement had left the building and I wished very much to stay like this, pressed to his warm muscled body with his hands around my waist.

"HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Draco and I pulled away and jumped back ten feet in either direction. The shrillness of the voice would have been laughable, except that there was Harry Potter standing in the doorway of the classroom, his mouth open to say something, but lacking voice, and his eyes wide in disbelief. A blushing Ginny stood next to him, one hand smothering her face and the other desperately tugging at the arm of Harry's sweater.

Draco looked at me with a smirk and said, "You weren't kidding about his ability to walk in on anything, were you?"

I shook my head at him trying to warn him to shut his mouth, but Harry had already crossed the room, wand out and had it stabbed in Draco's direction.

Draco raised and eyebrow in a bemused, bored way and slowly raised his hands to Harry.

"Did you curse her?" Harry snarled, green eyes blazing.

"Harry, Harry please," I cried, "don't do anything. He didn't do anything!" I walked towards my friend and tried to make him lower his wand.

"Didn't do anything? Hermione are you mad?! He was- and you were- and," He looked from me to Draco trying to assess the situation he had just intruded on.

I shook my head at him and knew the face I wore was one smothered with guilt. Lying to your best friend about something like this was wrong for a reason, "I'm so sorry, Harry,"

He lowered his wand and looked at the floor, then to me again, and back at Draco with pure venom, "What's going on here Hermione?" He finally sighed.

Draco stepped forward, "Indeed Hermione, what is going on here?" He crossed his arms over his chest and moved so I was stood right between him and Harry.

I felt the blood flood to my cheeks and tears burning in my throat and behind my eyes, "I-I…I think that…" I choked.

Draco looked to the floor and Harry looked at me the way one would look at a naughty child.

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts, "Harry, I enjoy being with Draco. Believe me when I tell you that it was not something I ever planned to do. He makes me feel…special. He makes me feel noticed, and is it such a crime to want that?" Tears were freely flowing down my face now as I pleaded with my friend to understand the ridiculous.

He looked visibly pained at the idea of what I was telling him, "This doesn't have anything to do with Ron's situation, does it?" Harry said quietly so only I could hear him.

I looked up to meet his eyes and shook my head, "Not anymore," I whispered.

Harry sighed and gave me a small smile, "Well then," he said crossing behind me towards Draco. I saw Draco physically recoil as the boy walked towards him, but to everyone's surprise it was not threatening. Harry extended his hand and for a minute Draco looked at it warily, like one might examine a snake they had just been told wasn't _that_ poisonous. When he took it Harry spoke clearly, "Don't make me regret this, Draco." His face fixed into a stern frown.

Ginny caught my eye and melodramatically rolled her eyes, mouthing _boys_ at me and shaking her head.

"Come on Ginny, let's get out to the pitch," Harry released Draco's hand and rejoined Ginny at the door, giving me one more concerned look before walking out. Leaving Draco and I stunned and silenced.

"What the fuck just happened here," Draco said shaking his head and looking at me.

"I'm not sure," I responded, self consciously clutching my bag closer to me and digging the toe of my shoe into the stone floor.

"Was that true?" Draco asked in a small voice after several awkward seconds of silence.

"Was what true?" I responded, eyes staring through the floor.

"What you said…About enjoying being with me, and the way I made you feel, was it true?" He spoke slowly and carefully, trying to control his tone.

I looked up and smirked at him, "Have you got a crush on me Draco?" I teased

"What! No I just, listen, you're the one wh-" I cut him off, crossing the floor and kissing him quickly.

When I pulled away and his eyes focused on me I smiled, "Yes it's true."

Draco breathed out in what seemed to be relief and his fingers brushed against mine, slowly clasping my hand in his own, "Great, so what the hell do we do now?"

Neither of us had an answer for that one.


End file.
